


highmountain

by JkWriter



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Highmountain, I really wanted Yri'elle and Lyr to meet Ana and Grim, Invasion, Legion - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Original Blood Elf, Original Night Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: yri'elle hated to admit she needed help, but she needed help.





	highmountain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Grimory and Anarchaia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304849) by [Soule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/pseuds/Soule). 



Lyrander kneeled, hands pressed onto the moist soil below. Behind him Yri’elle stood watch for any rogue demons who had wandered from the invasion point at Thunder Totem. She still hadn’t gotten used to seeing them walking around just anywhere. After a few uncomfortable run-ins she and Lyrander had put their guard up, not willing to come across a fight they cannot win. 

“They’re close.” 

Lyrander said as he pushed himself from the ground. Yri’elle didn’t ask the druid how he knew the location of the two Khadgar had sent. She learned long ago not to question his methods. 

“How long?” 

The night elf pondered for a moment. 

“Ten minutes at most. With the Legion patrolling they’ve elected to walk on foot. If we head south towards Skyhorn we should be able to meet them on the way.”

“Right. Let’s do that. While I have no doubts about their abilities or our own we are better in numbers.” 

Yri’elle turned towards Tari, her dragonhawk. The creature calmly waited for her to make the first move. 

“Go, fly to Dalaran. Be careful and avoid the Legion.” 

She pushed the animal forward towards the sky. Lyrander did the same with his hippogryph. You said Skyhorn?” 

“Yes. That was where they originally landed.” 

That was all the confirmation Yri’elle needed. She turned in the direction of Skyhorn, easily able to find it from weeks worth of exploration. 

“Say Lyr, who exactly are we meeting?”

****

“Sonovabitch.” 

Anarchaia seemed unfazed by Grimory’s remark. She had grown used to his expletives. She found it to be one of his redeeming qualities. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“Is there a problem? Are you even going to look back here to see what happened or are you going to keep walking?” 

Ana kept walking, answering Grim’s question without saying a single word. 

“Right, keep walking. Of course you’re going to do that. I should have expected it.”

Grim pulled himself from the muddy hole he had fallen into. He wasn’t sure how Ana had avoided it. She was walking in front of him, therefore she should have been the one to fall into it. 

“I don’t usually meet any of the heroes Khadgar always talks about. I’m excited to finally encounter them!” 

“Yeah? Well I could care less about them. Look at where we are. Highmountain. It’s hot. It’s wet. And as it turns out there’s something even more annoying than those damned Suramar guards. Mud.”

“If you would watch where you are going you wouldn’t fall into any holes. They’re not hard to avoid.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re putting these holes here on purpose.” 

Ana stopped and turned around. Her masked was pulled up just enough to show her mouth which was smiling. 

“Now why would I do that? We’re friends, partners, liberators. I’d never do anything to jeopardize that.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“So are you telling me if I walked in front of you I’d still fall in these holes because they’re not coming out of nowhere?” 

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

Grimory narrowed his eyes at Ana. She continued to smile. He huffed and walked forward, passing her without hesitation. 

Ana readied a spell to put another hole in the ground when Grim suddenly stopped. He seemed to be listening intently to something. 

“We’re not alone.” 

He said, voice barely above a whisper. Ana moved to step forward but he threw his arm out, stopped her in her tracks. 

“They might not be Legion. They could be friendlies, or Alliance.” 

“The Alliance are friendly! At least, they are to the Kirin Tor. And you’re working with a member, someone under Khadgar, they shouldn’t attack us.” 

“Stay here.” 

Ana watched as Grim jumped up, wings erupting from his back as he began gliding overhead, likely searching for the heat signatures of whoever it was nearby. She hoped it wasn’t demons. She didn’t want to deal with demons, she had enough of them just trying to land in Skyhorn. 

She watched as Grim was knocked out of the sky by a bolt of light. Holy light to be exact, likely from a priest. She walked to wear Grim was lying, stunned by whatever he had been hit with. 

“Yri! Did you have to hit him?!”

Two figures walked from the trees. 

“Of course I did, it’s Grimory.” 

“Oh! You must be the heroes we were sent to me. I’m Anarchaia but you can call me Ana and it sounds like you’re familiar with Grim here.” 

Grim groaned from his position on the ground. 

The others ignored him. 

“Grimory and I go way back. Sort of. He knew my older sister. They’re both in the Illidari. I’m Yri’elle by the way.” 

Yri’elle held her hand out for Ana to shake. The mage did and then turned to Lyrander. 

“Ah! I know you. You’re Lyrander of the Cenarion Circle. My master has spoken of you before. Well, he’s spoken of both of you. And the other two. All of you actually. Perks of being leaders on other world expeditions I suppose.”

“Yeah, just leave the guy twitching in pain on the ground. That’s fine. I’m fine. This isn’t a problem at all.” 

“Don’t worry, it will wear off in a few minutes.” 

Grim glared at Yri’elle. She took pity and casted renew on him. Whether or not he accepted the heal was up to him. If he did he’d recover a bit faster. The only real damage he took was from the fall. She made sure the only negative energy in her spell was the stun. 

“So. What’s the situation here? I mean, asides from the fact that the Legion is invading. Unless that is the situation. Come to think of it I don’t recall there being a ship in the sky when we received reports a few days ago.” 

“That would be the issue. The Legion has been launching individual attacks all around the continent. Much like those they scattered around Azeroth before we managed to lock onto the location of the Broken Isles. We were hoping that with your help we might be able to stop these attacks at the source.” 

Grim was finally pushing himself up off the ground, taking interest in what Yri’elle had said. He, along with Ana, looked to Lyrander. 

“We have stations all over the continent. Right now the Legion is only attacking one area at a time. They seem to be focusing on Highmountain at the moment. If we can take down that ship than the attack should end.” 

Ana looked down at Grim. He looked back. 

 

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own wow or grim and ana!!!
> 
> go follow ana and grims adventures on facebook, they're amazing!
> 
> also follow their creator, soule


End file.
